El Caballero y la Hechicera
by Acero 12
Summary: Hubo una ocasión donde estos dos guerreros eran grandes amantes y confidentes, pero algo ocurrió y se separaron. ¿Podrán reunirse de nuevo Dukemon y Sakuyamon?, ¿o ésta vez no pasará? / Los personajes de Digimon le pertenecen a Bandai y Toei Animation.


**¡Hola!, ¿cómo andan? No soy muy conocido por estos lares (de hecho, soy alguien que no le gusta mucho escribir romance y éste fandom está plagado de ellos xD).**

 **No soy alguien muy romántico ni menos. Espero que esto les agrade.**

* * *

 _El Caballero y La Hechicera._

El Mundo Digimon, un mundo que tiene muchas historias para contar. Hoy contaré una de ellas. Una de mis favoritas en éste mundo que yo he creado hace mucho tiempo.

Ellos eran un Guilmon y una Renamon. Él nació en la Orden Sagrada de los Caballeros Reales, destinado a ser un sucesor del Caballero Real Dukemon en caso de morir éste. Ella era un digimon más nacido en una pequeña zona de mi vasta creación.

¿Cómo pudieron conocerse, entonces? Todo comenzó en una misión para el joven Guilmon, que tenía encomendado derrotar a un conflictivo Tyranomon que estaba causando alborotos en un pequeño pueblo llamado Avalon. Guilmon arribó, derrotando a Tyranomon sin mucho esfuerzo.

Luego de vencerlo, Guilmon se marchó bastante decepcionado. Esperaba "un verdadero combate", aunque no encontró ello para su desgracia. Mientras se iba del pueblo y recordaba como llegar hasta una plataforma secreta que lo trasladaría a su campo de entrenamiento, sintió una presencia poco familiar. Éste se preparó para el combate, cuando una zorra humanoide de pelaje amarillo y blanco saltó de una copa de un árbol y se posicionó frente a él.

—Hola, me llamo Renamon — comentó con cierta timidez, el dinosaurio no se inmutó y respondió con una de sus garras —. Quería agradecerte por derrotar a ése Tyranomon de mi pueblo. Nos causó muchos problemas.

—No hay problema - dijo sin mucho interés de entablar una conversación —. Debo irme.

—¿A dónde?, ¿no querrías quedarte?

—No. Renamon, me voy con mis maestros. Ellos me enviaron aquí. Fue un placer conocerte — le dijo —, ah, mi nombre es Guilmon. Casi lo olvido.

El pequeño dinosaurio partió y no volvió a ver a la joven zorra por muchos años, pero el destino querría cruzarlos de nuevo y así lo hizo.

* * *

Habían pasado muchos años y Renamon había cambiado. Ella había evolucionado primero a Kyuubimon y luego a Taomon, una chamán humanoide con un atuendo de sacerdotisa del taoísmo.

Ésta caminaba por el mismo bosque donde conoció a Guilmon hacía años. Era un bosque con grande con un camino angosto. La mayoría de su flora era verde, aunque había árboles de distintos colores, tales como el rosado, naranja y rojo. Pensaba en aquel dinosaurio y que había sido de su vida; que fue de él. Ella sintió admiración desde que lo vio derrotar a aquel Tyranomon sin muchas dificultades. Nunca llegó a comprender su naturaleza y no apareció para "explicarle" como era; así, ella comenzó una búsqueda por todo el Mundo Digimon para encontrarlo, evolucionando primero a una Kyuubimon y combatiendo contra digimon salvajes y deseosos de matarla para absorber su data, pero ella tenía astucia para destruirlos antes. Con el tiempo, ella evolucionó a Taomon, siendo entrenada por una Babamon y un Jijimon que conoció en el pasado.

Taomon pensó en que debía evolucionar a una etapa más allá de la perfección, sin embargo, durante su entrenamiento, fue atacada junto a sus maestros por una horda del Imperio del Metal. Ella se salvó, mas no sus maestros, quienes dieron sus vidas para salvarla y que logre escapar. Llena de ira, Taomon pasó años destruyendo guerreros del Imperio del Metal, hasta que un dia se cruzó en el camino de tres digimon. Uno era un dinosaurio gris con garras metálicas, un cuerpo compuesto de carne y metal, con cables visibles a los ojos de cualquiera y unos ojos azules bastante peculiares. El segundo era un dragón humanoide color gris, con alas rojas y un casco de metal protegía su cráneo. El restante era un demonio negro con un casco amarillo, ocho ojos rojos, dos cuernos, cabello blanco y unos brazos tan largos que llegaban a sus rodillas.

—¡Guerreros del Imperio del Metal!, ¡los golpearé hasta matarlos, sucias ratas genocidas!

Taomon se lanzó con un grito de guerra al trío, quienes no previeron el ataque y cayeron abatidos por una lluvia de cartas que arrojó ésta.

Ésta se acercó a ellos, amenazándolos con su pincel gigante si no le decían quienes manejaban el Imperio y donde se encontraban estos. Sin embargo, cuando tomó al demonio con intención de matarlo, un pequeño rayo de luz impactó en su brazo, obligándola a soltarlo.

—No sé quien seas y poco me interesa, pero no permitiré que ataques a mis amigos — comentó con una visible furia en sus ojos.

—¿Quién eres tú para impedirlo?

—Mi nombre es Dukemon y tengo un pequeño amigo que puede ayudarme.

La joven no comprendió a que se refería con "pequeño amigo", pero pronto sintió unas pisadas fuertes que hacían temblar el suelo donde ella y los tres digimon derrotados estaban. Y allí lo vio, una mole gigante de veinte metros, verde, con cañones en todo su cuerpo y un rostro extraño. Taomon pensó estar en terreno difícil, aunque ello no la asustaba para tener un combate contra dos digimon cuyo nivel parecía desconocido.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!, ¡¿por qué siguen al Imperio del Metal?! — preguntó con desazón.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar del dúo de digimon, en especial de Dukemon. Unos momentos luego, ambos pararon de reír. Dukemon se acercó a Taomon y preguntó quien era ella, contándole sobre aquella vez que vio al "guerrero más poderoso" de su vida, un Guilmon que derrotó a un Tyranomon. El rostro de Dukemon se tornó serio, observando a Taomon, quien mostró una extraña amabilidad cuando habló sobre aquel pequeño dinosaurio.

—A veces me pregunto que habrá sido de aquel Guilmon. Comencé a buscarlo siendo una Renamon hace ocho años y he encontrado pueblos donde luchó hace años; a veces me contaban de un dinosaurio más grande llamado Growmon. No era de palabras, pero combatía contra los malvados. Y todo cambió un día que fue capturado por unos digimon del Imperio del Metal. Ellos buscaban digimon Niños o Adultos para usarlos como conejillos de indias y hacerlos evolucionar en máquinas...

—Sin alma ni emociones — interrumpió el caballero —. Ése Growmon fue transformado en un MegaloGrowmon y se hizo amigo de un Galgomon, Strikemon, Tyranomon y Devimon. Cuando ellos fueron capturados y transformados en cyborgs, MegaloGrowmon enfureció y recuperó repentinamente sus poderes, evolucionando a un Megidramon, una bestia inmensa que sólo pensó en matar. Cuando la bestia se calmó, Megidramon se convirtió en...

—Dukemon... - dijo ésta-..., ¿Guilmon? — éste asintió —, ¿cómo pasó?

—Recordé para que fui criado: para ayudar a la gente. Luego de conocerte, mi orden murió y fui enviado al Mundo de los Humanos, comenzando a evolucionar.

—¿Y lograste evolucionar?

—Sí, Renamon. Tal y como tú lo hiciste.

—Mis maestros me dijeron que mi evolución fue inusual.

—No lo fue.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca...

—Siéntate y te contaré.

Dukemon le relató a Taomon su origen. Ella era una digimon con una compañera humana, cuyo nombre era Nahila. Ambas defendieron junto a él, la bestia gigante — cuyo nombre era Saint Galgomon — y otros digimon que no sabía donde estaban. Ella murió y renació sin memorias.

—Al verte feliz, decidí no contarte de tu vida.

—Merecía saber la verdad, Guilmon — respondió ella —, aunque no puedo odiarte. Hiciste lo que creíste indicado y no te culpo por ello. Al menos ahora sé la verdad de mi vida. Nunca supe quien era y en mi pueblo no sabían explicar algunos sueños raros que tenía. Supongo que con el tiempo iré recordando — dijo.

Dukemon sólo asintió y preguntó si quería unirse a él y sus amigos a destruir el Imperio del Metal; ella consideró esto una buena opción y aceptó. Además, podría ayudarla a entender quien es en realidad y que tan importantes fueron Dukemon y Saint Galgomon en su vida pasada.

* * *

Pasaron algunos años, donde Taomon logró una nueva evolución junto a sus nuevos amigos: Master Tyranomon, Neo Devimon y Cyberdramon.

Cyberdramon fue el primero en evolucionar, convirtiéndose en un guerrero de casco plateado, un brazo gigante de múltiples usos, una bufanda roja y un traje spandex azul y gris. Su nombre era Justimon.

Master Tyranomon se volvió un dinosaurio color ocre debido al óxido de su cuerpo; adquirió un cañón en su espalda y creció considerablemente de tamaño. Se llamó a sí mismo Rust Tyranomon.

Neo Devimon perdió sus alas, pero consiguió dos armas que llamó "Berenjenas"; ahora tenía tres ojos verdes -uno en la frente y dos entre su nariz -; un casco púrpura que cubría su cabello platinado; una cola que se movía de manera juguetona y unas botas con tres púas en caxa empeine de las mismas. Éste se proclamó Beelzebumon.

Taomon, por su parte, adquirió una forma aún más humanoide, destacando por su cabello largo y blanco, atado con dos moños; una ropa deportiva negra con bordes blancos; una armadura amarilla que cubría su pecho; guantes y botas púrpuras; un báculo dorado con anillos en éste y un casco amarillo que dejaba sus largas orejas puntiagudas al aire. Ella se llama Sakuyamon.

Durante éste lapso, los seis derrotaron al Metal Empire de una vez por todas, trayendo paz al Mundo Digital. Sin embargo, la joven Sakuyamon no tenía paz en su alma. La hechicera sentía que le faltaba algo. Le faltaba su caballero a su lado.

Sakuyamon se había enamorado de Dukemon durante el tiempo que compartió a su lado. La hechicera descubrió por boca de Saint Galgomon que su vida pasada estuvo involucrada al "Santo del Valor" sentimentalmente. La muerte de ella le afectó de tal forma, que se separó de sus compañeros Digimon y decidió alistarse en la pequeña orden de guerreros que sucederían algún día a los Caballeros Reales. Tomando una decisión compleja, Sakuyamon tomó la iniciativa, yendo a hablar con él.

Luego de buscarlo por horas, encontró a su Romeo dialogando con Saint Galgomon. Pensó en escuchar algo de la conversación, entonces se escondió en unos arbustos cercanos a donde hablaban con mucha intensidad.

—Tienes que reconocer que es idéntica a su yo anterior, Duque.

—Físicamente. Su personalidad...

—Es igual; no digas excusas. ¿Te has escuchado? Sakuyamon se comporta igual que en su vida anterior. Había hecho un pacto con los antiguos Caballeros Reales: si la revivían, debía mantenerme siempre lejos de ella. Me duele en verdad, pero la palabra es la palabra.

—La promesa era siempre y cuando tú fueses miembro de los Caballeros Reales. Tú no eres un Caballero Real, Duque.

—Santo, sobre ello quería hablarte...

"Duque" le relató a "Santo" sobre una visita que recibió unos días atrás. El estaba observando el campamento donde sus amigos descansaban plácidamente, cuando recibió la visita de dos digimon muy conocidos para él. Uno tenía una armadura blanca; con un brazo azul con la cabeza de un lobo; el otro brazo era naranja con la cabeza de un dragón con dos cuernos y su capa blanca exteriormente y roja interiormente, flameaba con intensidad. El otro portaba una armadura negra con detalles dorados; tenía dos grandes alas y una capa azul que salía de éstas; en su frente llevaba una gema roja que brillaba con intensidad. Ellos eran Alphamon y Omegamon, los líderes de los Caballeros Reales.

Dukemon contó que estos eran nuevos Alphamon y Omegamon, quienes compartían habitación con él cuando era un Guilmon. Además, le habían ofrecido unirse a la nueva orden con sólo una condición: superar sus temores.

—¿Pero no te habías proclamado Caballero del Valor cientos de veces?

—Lo soy, pero tengo un sólo miedo y es el rechazo de Sakuyamon — comentó, su amigo lo miró absorto —. No me mires con esa cara, me es doloroso ver a Sakuyamon, pero no verla también.

Saint Galgomon negó con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolo a solas. Dukemon negó con su cabeza y siguió observando el paisaje cruzado de brazos. Sólo tuvo unos segundos de tranquilidad, ya que Sakuyamon intervino en su soledad para charlar con él.

—¿Qué ocurre Sakuyamon? Deberías estar con el resto.

—No te preocupes por ellos, Dukemon; deberías preocuparte por otras cosas.

—¿Por qué?, ¿por ti? Ya sabes lo que tienes que saber, Sakuyamon — mencionó sin mucho interés aparente.

—Duque, ¿por qué crees qué yo no siento nada por ti? — preguntó, acercándose a él y colocando una mano en una "mejilla" de éste —, no soy la Sakuyamon de mi vida pasada, pero eso no impide que te quiera.

—Sakuyamon, me cuesta creerlo.

—Te lo tendré que demostrar entonces.

Sakuyamon tomó su báculo y de un golpe hizo volar el casco de Dukemon, quedando éste clavado en el suelo; ella se sacó su casco y dejó su rostro completamente al descubierto. El rostro de Dukemon tenía una forma humanoide al igual que Sakuyamon, aunque tenía escamas rojas en sus mejillas y coatados del rostro y ojos amarillos. Ella tenía ojos púrpura. Ella en un impulso lo besó con mucha fuerza y pasión, sintiendo alivio por hacerlo; él se mostraba sorprendido, aunque fue perdiendo la sorpresa y siguió el beso. Luego de estar unos momentos, se separaron y miraron a los ojos.

—No me uniré a los Caballeros Reales. Si unirme a ellos me separa de ti y los demás, no me interesa hacerlo.

—Estoy segura que serán más comprensivos que los anteriores. Por cierto, ¿por qué volviste a ser un Guilmon? Recuerdo que Dominique y tú podían lograr que evoluciones al Modo Carmesí.

—Todos perdimos nuestras evoluciones para derrotar a Slash Angemon y sus hombres. Pero ahora mantengo éste poder de forma permanente.

—No hablemos más sobre el pasado, vivamos el presente y formemos el futuro.

Con un segundo beso, Dukemon y Sakuyamon pasaron juntos toda la noche. Por cuestiones de comodidad, el caballero se colocó el casco, aunque la hechicera se lo quitaba a propósito por mera diversión. Estos se quedaron dormidos de un momento a otro en el pastizal.

Fin.

* * *

 **Bien, terminé. Había otra escena, pero la corté, creo que arruinaba el OS. En fin, gracias por la prórroga y espero que esto les guste.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
